Invincible
by Pleather Princex
Summary: AU. Denmark, son of a huge company owner, makes the people who live in the company town's lives miserable, by asserting his authority over them with his power, money and sexual prowess. Based on "Don't Mess with Me" by Temposhark.
1. Prologue

_Here's the super informative (total sarcasm here) prologue. It takes place in the future, after the initial story. So a sort of spoiler, though you have no idea what's going on yet, but some basic idea, I guess. _

_The OC here is Shetland, Caitríona Sinclair. She's the one narrating the whole story and will have interactions with canon characters as well as other OCs, maybe having some possible romance with canon characters, whihc goes for other OCs too, of course._

**I do NOT own Hetalia.**

_

* * *

_

_Prologue _

I came back to town today. It was snowing, as usual, but with ashes mixed in. I guess the ashes still had somewhere to come from, strangely enough. My boots made large indents in the fresh, grey snow. They were covered almost immediately by more of it. I kept looking at all the shops. Empty. Broken windows, twisted metal and charred brick. All smelling of gasoline and burnt wood. Even my favorite place.

The jewelry store.

When it was active, it had smelled shiny and full of riches that felt so cool against your skin. I never had enough money to buy anything myself, but I just loved looking at everything. I imagined how the smoothness of a string of pearls would feel against my neck or sapphires and rubies against my thin wrists, all the staff "ooh"-ing and "ah"-ing at how good they looked on me.

Now, I saw in the glass cases at how all the precious metals melted into each other and the gems lay shattered in some rainbow mess. A waste and a pity. I ran my hand over the warped glass before stepping outside. It had gotten darker, noticeably so. I tried to get to the cemetery as fast as I could now, before someone…_disagreeable_…could find me.

It was the only part of the town untouched by the incident. It was healthy, to say something. The tombstones and statues as well as the crypts were untouched…

I stopped. An axe lay wedged in the crypt of the Kjøller family. Alright, maybe not so untouched. Did I dare to look inside and most likely encounter a menace of society? I stupidly dared. It was clean and well lit in the crypt. No spider webs or small rodents about. I turned a corner and looked upon what I would call a huge mess. A man, alive I'd guess since his chest was rising up and down, was resting on a coffin. Sleeping. I didn't dare wake him. I turned back and— my foot slipped on a small patch of ice, sending me scuttling across the floor. I looked over to see if the man was woken up.

"Hallo?" he had risen his head, obviously still sleepy.

I recognized that face anywhere. And unfortunately, he recognized mine. His eyes instantly lit up when our eyes met and he scurried over to help me up. I let him. It was hard enough moving already and my trek through town had left me unexpectedly tired.

"Sinclair! Oh God, it's you! I thought I'd never see you or your ass again—"

I slapped him lightly, making him quiet for a moment.

"Shut up, Nikolaus. You know full well my name and don't talk to me like one of your whores."

He rubbed his cheek thoughtfully. "If I did have a whore, I'd want her to be you."

"That's _hardly _a compliment. It's hard to believe you were even able to father any children."

"Attraction. And fucking. Fucking's a big one."

"Mhm." I smoothed my dress and started for the entrance.

"You're leaving? Already?"

"I'm not staying here, Nikolaus."

"Then where are you going?"

"Home."

"You mean your father—"

"Home. My home."

"No…" he gaped. "You have a house now?"

I turned angrily at his stupidity. "Of course. I'm not going to live under any man's roof forever."

He was silent as I walked on. When I got to the cemetery gate, he wasn't following me. Good. I didn't give any of the sights I studied so carefully a passing glance as I passed them. Then, reaching the town's entrance, I was stopped by a sudden force.

"Sinclair! Sinclair!" I was crushed to his body. "Don't leave, okay? Don't leave. It's cold here and really lonely…"

"Nikolaus…" I squirmed out of his grip, my stomach kicked, irritated. "You know full well I left already."

"But you're back! You can't leave again!"

"I can and I will."

"Wh…why? Why, huh? Do you honestly hate me that much?" He was pulling the pity card. I glared at him.

"I…don't dislike you as much as you think I do." I sighed.

"Then stay." He looked into my eyes pleadingly and took my hand, smooth and gloved, in his, rough and calloused. "We can rebuild the town together. Make a new start!"

"Nikolaus…no. I _really _can't."

I stared into his eyes with some pity. He didn't understand. I placed his hand directly on my stomach, making sure he could feel it through my coat. His eyes flickered with a hint of mischief before widening with understanding and surprise.

"O-oh…"

"Exactly."

"You _really_ must stay, then."

"No." I removed his hand.

"But the baby—"

"It's not what you think, of course."

"How can it not be mine?"

"How _could _it be yours? You forced almost every girl you slept with to have an abortion because _you_ were so careless!" I sneered at him. "So selfish…Why would I want to have _your_ child?"

"Because…Because I love you, Cait."

I stayed silent for a moment, not looking at him. I saw his movement in the corner of my vision and he was kneeling before me, grasping my hands in his. He looked up at me hopefully.

"Cait…I know I've been dumb and selfish…but would you…" He pulled out a small, black velvet box.

I snatched my hands back away from him and stepped back. No, he wasn't doing this. I glared at him icily, my hands clenching into fists.

"You have an inkling of a thought _I'd _marry _you_ just because you _think _the child I carry_ is yours_?" My voice was venomous, poisonous with rage. "Kjøller, you've gone too far this time."

I started walking away from him, leaving him on the icy ground. He followed me, I heard some of his footsteps.

"Cait—"

I abruptly stopped and turned to glare upon his forlorn face.

"It's too late, Kjøller. It's always been too late for you. You should just go too hell now. But, I see you're already there." I gave a tight-lipped smile and continued walking.

I didn't hear him anymore as I got into my car and drove off. I did see a figure in black staring after my car, but then, white.


	2. Chapter 1

_Now the first real chapter. __Scotland will be Shetland's father for this story, since I couldn't think of anyone better, but in my ordinary Hetalia head cannon, he's just her boss. This AU will have a lot of differences like this, as seen in this chapter and the ones following after._

**I do NOT own Hetalia.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter One _

Everything's all wrong. This town, this life, this…this…_job_! But I can't complain out loud, or father will call me an ungrateful brat again and just to keep my nose clean, don't go starting trouble. Trouble. Like, _I'm_ a cause of that in this town.

Right. Best get onto basics. This town is called New Norsecrest. Don't ask about what happened to the old one, that's a company secret. The company, of course, being Norsecrest Enterprises. It's owned by the Kjøller family, who in turn, owns the town, where everyone who works for the company lives their little lives, under the watchful eye of Norsecrest. I'm not kidding when I say _everyone _works for Norsecrest. If not a first job for them during the day, some sort of other during the night. Day teachers for children can double as security guards and librarians can double as night secretaries. Go figure.

I, myself, am one of the head maids at the Kjøller mansion. There are seventeen housemaids in total for a house that big and then about ten or so scullery and kitchen maids to help the cooks. I don't mind it, but it's taxing. Working in the company head's personal home makes you stress enough, but then…there's _him_…the heir to the company. Nikolaus Kjøller. Coincidentally, he's the biggest pain and wanted bachelor in the town.

All the female employees in the mansion gossip about him and talk about how nice it'd be to become his woman, the apple of his eye and the object of his desire. Who would want to with that ridiculously messy blonde hair (God, he actually thought that was _stylish_?), obnoxious Nordic accent, and childish and arrogant attitude? Not me, that's definite. I'd actually like to ram one of his father's prized axes up his—

"Sinclair, get your head out the window and start up the fires in the young master's room!"

"Yes, Ms. Lý." I curtsied quickly to my superior and hurried along.

Her name was Lý Lan Tuyen, Tuyen being her first name and Lý being her surname. For a Vietnamese woman barely my age, she acted much older and crankier. But she was one of my few good friends I made here, someone to bail me out and vice versa. That meant all the soubrettes that just _loved_ being around the "young master" were of course, idiotically girlish and childish. Just how he liked them, apparently, since I often caught him with one, or more, of the maids in his bed or many of other "secret spots," as he liked to think, around the mansion. Disgusting.

I emptied the last of the ashes in a small plastic bin before tidying up. I blew out a puff of air at the annoying strand of hair that had come loose from my bun. My soot covered fingers couldn't tidy it up without looking like I rubbed my head in the fireplace. I sighed and ignored it, taking out the scrubbing brush to scrub at the soot stained walls of the fireplace. What the hell did these people need fireplaces for, anyway? They _did _have central heating and were richer than anything. It was for atmosphere rather than anything useful, most likely. Wasteful.

"Niko!" I heard a surprised, yet happy squeal outside of the door.

"Shh…they'll hear you, engel!"

Then a shower of giggles rained after his words. Sickeningly sweet and oh so fake, just like he wanted them to think he was. I rolled my eyes and scrubbed at the bricks harder. I had to work in the house of this…_idiot_…this…ignoramus. Ugh. And now he was seducing some love struck, naïve girl right outside the room. For sex, of course. Nothing else really mattered when it came to him and women.

Just when the door started to open, I threw down the brush into a bucket. It startled them, making them jump. I turned my face to the door and there stood the surprised _young master_. I must have been glaring by accident, since he was looking at me rather irritated, his eyebrows knit together. I loosened my facial muscles and gave a small, heartwarming smile, then curtsied for the "you're much better and wealthier than me, sire" affect.

"Sir," I said, looking at the carpet, then at him.

He smirked slightly at my act of submission. Bastard. I collected my cleaning supplies quickly as he led the girl more into the room. I squeezed out of the door just as they made it to the bed, losing it immediately behind me. I could have sworn to have heard them laugh as I made my way down the hall.

oOo

"This is torture, Tuyen!" I sighed as I put down my sandwich. "I hate seeing him do such vulgar things and just…having no shame!"

"Well, don't be so dramatic, Cait!" she rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee. "He's a man, and a rich one at that. He has needs and he'll act on them, no matter what it looks like."

"An absolutely idiotic one."

We were outside during our lunch break, in the gardens. It was just beginning to be autumn, so it wasn't all that warm, but at least it was peaceful, unlike in the old servants' quarters. The help in there was chatting up a monsoon or something like it. As far as I knew, we were the only ones outside during this time, so we talked as we pleased.

"Mm…what kind of girl did he bring in this time?"

"What kind of— a stupid one!" I huffed. "That's the only kind willing to have him touch them!"

"_Besides_that, Cait." She clucked in Vietnamese under her breath.

"You expect me to remember every detail…"

"You _are_ the one with a nearly photographic memory."

"Right, right…" I thought back for a moment. "She was…blonde. With wavy hair and some ribbon like a headband…"

"She sounds familiar…"

"She sounded a little…Dutch, I think?" I shrugged. "She was wearing a sweater and skirt, too. Looked like the university type."

"Ah, I see…College kid, you think?"

"Probably. Pretty big chest, too." I took a bite of my sandwich nonchalantly.

"He always goes with the girls with big chests."

"And long legs. Figures."

"A man's a man, no matter what you dress him up as."

"True…but God, Tuyen. I can't help but hate him."

"Hate him at home; you know everything has ears here."

She glanced around the garden, and I followed her gaze, stopping and glaring at a head of brown hair that peeked from behind a tree. I glared and drew a finger across my throat. The girl visibly gulped and ran off. I made sure no one else was listening before we began talking again.

"I'll hate him wherever I go, I'm afraid. He's such an influence here…I just…want him gone so badly!"

"I know, I know."

"And he'll just be there, wherever I happen to be! Did I tell you Tuyen, after I left the room what he did?"

"No," she sighed. "What?"

"They laughed!" Of course, I wasn't certain they did, but I knew better to suspect so. "They laughed at the poor maid having to leave because the _young fucking master _wanted to get under some girl's skirt!"

"Calm down…remember your blood pressure, Cait…"

"Blood press'uh moi arse!" Oh dear, I was turning to my native Scottish accent. I was pissed, that was sure. "Auhl I wont is tah wring 'is chicken neck! Make a fool o' the 'eir o' the Sinclairs, will 'e?"

I huffed, trying to finally clam down, crossing my arms tightly over my rather large bosom. It could be so irritating having a less than perfect body and then those large…_things_ on my chest. They hurt my back, frankly, and they had long gone been past their intended use. I often considered breast reduction, but our family just didn't have money for it.

"Cait…"

"Wot?"

"Please…" She sighed, putting her hand to her forehead. "Can we talk about something _else_? All you seem to talk about lately is Nikolaus this, Nikolaus that, Nikolaus-I-want-to-kill-him this."

"Sorry Tuyen…" I looked into my lap.

"It's fine." She sighed again, then smiled. "Now, let's talk about 'Nina, instead, shall we?"

I immediately smiled at the mention of my daughter's name and we began a new conversation.

oOo

After work, I had to wait outside for my cousins. They were sort of half cousins, their other sister being my half sister through my mother. But my family's so muddled in its relations; I could be related to everyone in the town. It was only a little cold, surprisingly. Norsecrest, was known for harshly cold weather.

"C-Cait!" someone tearily called for me and I turned. "S-sorry we're late!"

"Yekaterina," I smiled comfortingly, "It's fine, really. Are you alright?"

"D-da." She nodded, sniffling. "I-It's just I lost my g-glove and…!"

"Sestra…"

I jumped slightly as Natalia came from behind her, clutching a beige glove in her own hand.

"I found this, sestra…"

"O-oh!" Yekaterina sniffled and put on the glove before hugging her sister. "Da! Spasybi."

Natalia patted her back stiffly, then righted herself when she let go.

"Shall we get going?" she asked coldly, starting to walk without us.

"D-da!" Yekaterina nodded tearily and started walking, taking my hand in hers.

"How was work, Yekat?" I asked over my scarf. She worked taking care of the children in the corporation's daycare center, and when she didn't, she helped the cooks as a scullery maid.

"Good as usual, da. A-all the children got along as usual."

"Good to hear," I smiled.

"Do you think 'Ninaya will want to come to daycare?"

I frowned. "No, I don't want her in the same atmosphere as _that man._ It'll poison her sweetness."

"Poison?" she frowned, confused. "B-but she must someday. You can't keep her at home forever."

"I know, Yekat. Believe me, I know. But I just want to keep her home a little longer…or until…until…"

I couldn't bring myself to say that I would keep her home until no one could watch her, specifically my father. His health wasn't in that good a condition to begin with and having lost his company to Norsecrest's competition seemed to make things worse…

"Da, it's alright, Cait." She patted my shoulder assuring me, smiling gently.

"Thanks," I gave her a small smile.

"Brat!" a shriek sounded ahead of us, without a doubt coming from Natalia.

"Oh no…" I sighed.

I watched Natalia take off after her brother, him seemingly running for his life, and Yekaterina running after them in turn.

"I will talk with you later, Cait!" she turned her head to call back at me before running to a full sprint after her siblings.

I could have sworn her breasts were making some sort of sound as she ran…but that's impossible and idiotic. Also, a thought _he_would have. I shook my head to rid myself of thoughts of him. He's all I thought about lately, and it was worrying others, I could tell. But most of all, it was worrying me. To think about such a man all the time when my thoughts should be filled with things like what to dress Ani on, what new hairdo to try, how I can do better at work. Personal things.

Filling my head with thoughts of Nikolaus Kjøller was not personal in the least. It was almost fanatic the way I despised him and talked so ill of him. But he brought it upon himself, treating the town and all the people in it like it was all made for his amusement. Like this town was his personal playground. He threatened people, annoyed them, asserting his authority over them so they _had_ to listen or their lives and jobs were on the line.

_I hate him so much._


	3. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Hetalia.**

* * *

"What an _honor_, what a _privilege_ it is to clean in the _young master's _study while he works," I smiled sweetly to the blonde at his desk. "Please don't mind me."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved me off. "Just do what you have to do."

I dropped the curtsy and smile and set myself to vacuuming the rug. I glanced over at the young man every so often. He was reading documents, no doubt given to him by his father to study and look over. He _was_ going to be the head of the company someday. I shivered at the thought. When I finished vacuuming, I started to dust. Standing on my tip toes to get at the higher selves, I was actually grateful for my height, thought it wasn't very common for most women around here to be as tall as I was. I hummed as I worked, ignoring the Kjøller heir. Soon, his cell phone rung out some obnoxious rock song as started to dust around the windows behind him.

"Hej?" he picked it up. "Ah…ja…" He set down his papers, getting more into the conversation.

I hummed quietly, stopping when he suddenly went silent. He then continued, his voice a little shaky.

"Uh-huh…well…thanks anyway." He hung up and sighed, putting his face into his hands.

I stopped my dusting for a second. It had to be bad if he was like this.

"Sir…?" I tapped his shoulder lightly.

"What?" he raised his head, glaring at me.

"Are you alright?"

"Ja, ja. I'm fine." His glare softened into some kind of stare. "Are you done cleaning yet?"

"Er, no. I just need to dust the picture frames and I'll be done."

"Good."

He sat back, propping his feet up on his desk. Still behind him, I had to move or he'd bump into me. I went to the other side of the room to keep out of his way. I could've sworn he was watching me, but each time I turned around, his face was glued to his computer monitor or he was scanning a document. Finally, I finished. I packed up my supplies and was ready to leave when he stopped me.

"Your name's…uh…Sinclair, right?" He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, that's correct." I looked at him carefully. He could be trying to get something from me.

"Ah, ja. Wasn't your old man that one company owner? Sinclairrion?"

I frowned and he gave a nervous laugh.

"So, you work here now?"

"What the hell does it look like?" I snapped. "It's definitely not for my health."

"You guys are really that far under?" he laughed, as if it was some magnificent joke. "Woo, that's rich. The old man working too?"

"He…" I down casted my eyes. "He…can't."

He quieted, losing the smile. "H-Hey, you alright?"

I snapped my head up. "Perfectly fine, thanks."

I took my supply cart and dragged it behind me as I stormed out of his study. He called after me once or twice, but I ignored it. To think our two companies were actually _partners_ at one point disgusted me beyond belief. A _partner_ didn't steal all your secrets and show them off as their own. A _partner_ was loyal, faithful, good. And Norsecrest was none of those.

ooOoo

I went home early, claiming to have bad cramps to my superior. At home, I found my father napping on the couch with the TV still on. I shook him slightly. He groaned and peeked an eye open at me.

"Aye, Cat? Why're ye home so early?"

"Just…things at work."

"It alrigh' over there?"

"Yeah, fine." I kissed his cheek. "Where's Ani?"

"Nappin' in yer bed. She wouldn't leave it today."

"No wonder. She was up half the night."

He grunted and sat up. "You want somethin' ta eat?"

"Anything's fine, thanks."

I put up my coat and scarf before going to my room. A small auburn head peaked out from under a thick blanket. I smiled and sat next to the small figure, stroking her soft locks. She slowly stirred and blinked her big green eyes up at me.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked gently.

"Mama," she yawned and hugged my waist. "Did you see aunties?"

"Yeah, Yekat and Natalia said hi."

"I want to go to work with Mama." She yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

I froze. Her at work with that…_man._ I couldn't…

"N-no, sweetie. You have to stay with grandpa."

"Aw," she pouted. "But I want to see Mama in her pretty dress!"

"You can see some other time, alright?"

She whined and dug her face into my skirt while I stroked her hair. I loved my daughter, but she wasn't meant to be in the presence of that man. He would do something, I know it. Maybe try to win her over to make her love the company. Or something like that. He just wanted to piss me off and make me suffer. Wasn't it enough my father had lost the company and was in bad health? Wasn't it enough my daughter had no father?

Her father…he was dead, of course. A soldier who went to war and died for his country, sadly, and didn't receive any awards or medals or such. Shot in the back and drowned. I missed him, but he was pushed farthest back into my mind, since I was preoccupied with other matters that involved my head clear and free from mourning. Maybe if he had survived, things would have been different. I could have moved out of this town by now, I could have a good life and my father might be well. I could…

All the possibilities were endless. But I had none.

ooOoo

At the Kjøller mansion, there was more work to be done. And important dinner was coming up soon that also served as a yearly get together for company owners and their heirs. To show them the ropes and workings of meetings and company relations, I suppose. I really didn't give a damn. All I had to do was clean and help with preparations.

For some reason, I was assigned to the heir's study and bedroom to clean more often. Whenever he was in there, he tried to make small talk with me, or even try to apologize for last time, but I ignored him. I was there to work not make peace with a Danish brat. Even when he offered to help, knowing it'd be beneficial in some way for me, I declined. He was annoying and troublesome. I didn't need his pity or his help. I didn't need him at all.


End file.
